Stargate SG1: The Savior of Ra
by bythepower
Summary: What happened to the android SG1 between TIN MAN and DOUBLE JEOPARDY? We know they went on missions, but what were those missions and what did they encounter? This is the first in a planned series of those missions. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, I know the title is weird, but it all makes sense in the future. And now, as they say, on with the show!_

* * *

Stargate SG1.5: The Savior of Ra

**Unknown Planet**

**1998**

The ritual was the same for the past nine hundred and seventy-four years. Only a select few could remember the last man who had last seen the great god, those who were some three hundred years of age, but all knew the stories. It was like any other religious beliefs, the myths and legends of some so beyond belief and yet the premise was mostly true by all logical thought. The rebels, those on the planet who no longer came to the ritual on the anniversary, knew well that the stories of the lost god were most likely true yet they no longer felt compelled to show up to this ritual. It was pointless, they would say. Yet it was always Bes' father, Baruti, who would strike them down for their lack of faith.

"In the times of my father, you would have been killed for your insolence", was the old man's words. It was true, that the times had decreased the security of the gods, those great beings that had long since left the planet. Some of the ancient teachings, those that spoke against reading and writing, were long sense abolished and seen as impractical. It was put on this family, Bes' family, to be the sacred keepers of the ring, to guard and protect it and wait patiently for the return of the gods. Bes would do it, like his father before him, and his father before him.

They were the royal family, the head of the entire clan that came to the planet some two and a half thousand years ago. It was spoken that in the time of the great ancestors, the mighty god Ra appeared from the sky and brought peace and joy to them. He crafted an empire out of their ragged group and told them of their destiny to rule. It was after an unknown amount of time that he later took them through the ring, where they were to live in prosperity forever and ever. Ra came to the planet every several years or so, bringing with him gods and goddesses to look over the planet. It was why the planet was known as Cal Mah, or Sanctuary.

This planet was the only safe zone, the only place in the universe where no Goa'uld could be attacked. Yet it seemed this had been long forgotten, the prospect of war and death too appealing anymore for any Goa'uld to wish sanctuary. So it had been for the past several hundred years, on the eve of the last appearance of the great god Ra, who would never reappear. However, on this day something strange would happen. For as the men and women followed the elderly Baruti to the ring, strange sounds came from its location.

The entire group looked toward it, wondering what could be happening. Suddenly, a bright blue wave came from the ring, sending many screaming and/or running in fear. Yet it was Baruti, the eldest of the clan, sole ruler of the whole planet of Cal Mah, who walked solemnly towards the now calm wave of blue. Bes ran for his father, afraid of what may come of the old man. As Baruti reached the platform on which the rings lay, figures of great height and power came out of the blue surface. They wore helmets of gold and bright armor and they carried staffs that showed their dominance. One in particular, a large creature with the helmet of a falcon, stood tall and walked slowly towards the elderly man. Baruti fell to his knees, looking down at the dirt below him. Bes ran forward to his father, reaching him and trying to pull him away from the scene. But the old man was persistent, using his strength to pull down his son into the same kneeling position that he was in.

The figure walked down to them and removed his helmet to reveal his face. It was a face similar to those who resided on the planet, tanned with dark brown or black-like hair. Yet his eyes, held such power and hate that they struck fear into both men. Then they glowed, glowed with the intensity of all the torches that ran throughout the village at night. Finally it spoke.

"I am Horus, your god. Where is Ra?" The two mortal men glared at each other, both too stunned to speak to the voice. "I command you to answer," Horus repeated, "Where is your god Ra?"

It was Bes who spoke first, which surprised both his father and himself. "Our god Ra has not come to this planet in over nine hundred and fifty years, this very day being the anniversary of his last departure."

Horus took in the words, almost disgusted by the words themselves. He gave an order, leading to one of his follower's to press something on a control in his hands. In a matter of seconds two and half dozen creatures, all in similar armor, came out of the ring before the blue wave disappeared.

It was then that Horus gave his orders, "Mol kek!" The entire squad of Horus Guards unleashed a volley of fire from their staff weapons, immediately killing Baruti and some in the crowd. Bes fled for his life, as did those who still remained around the great ring. He fell, pushed aside by the chaos of those around him. Then it all went dark.

**PX3-989**

Jack O'Neill, android version, walked down the corridor to the command center he had created. It wasn't much, merely a desk with a few home-made chairs and such, but it was enough for their simple purpose. It had been almost 10 months since the "real" SG1 had arrived on PX3-989 and were cloned. Jack, the android version, was still rather agitated with the realization that he was not the original and human Jack O'Neill.

However, this did not stop him from doing his duty. He was still, in his mind, the commander of SG1 and his crew needed him to lead them into battle against the foes that they encountered throughout the universe. Not two weeks after the human SG1 crew had left they began to fashion similar weapons as SG1, similar uniforms, and a similar name. "SG1.5" is the name Daniel came up with, something that made Jack laugh when he heard it.

"That's right," Jack thought, "At the least 50% better then the 'real' crew."

When he entered the command center he was welcomed by Daniel and Teal'c. "Greetings O'Neill," Teal'c said as Jack sat down in the chair across from him.

"Hey, Teal'c, good to see ya," Jack said, "Have you guys seen Carter?"

Daniel shook his head. "No," he said, "Can't say that I have."

"Nor I, O'Neill."

Jack was puzzled, wondering what had kept Carter from at least bumping into him the past few hours. Of course, she was trying her best to come up with a way to expand the battery span of these bodies. That sickened Jack, the thought that they were like cell phones or a lap-top, they had to be recharged in order to work away from the planet. It was at that very moment, by pure coincidence, that Carter entered the room and laid a piece of paper on the table.

"Well," she began, "It took me a while, but I finally came up with something." Carter showed the paper to the other three members of her team, who looked it over.

"Well," Jack began, "Looks great." He stopped for a moment and glanced again at the paper. "What is it," he finally asked.

Carter sighed, "It's a power pack that can fit into our chest cavity. I estimate that we can spend around forty-eight hours outside of the energy field here on Altair. If we want to restart doing missions, this is the best option that I can find."

"Well," Daniel said, "That's all I need. I'm on board."

"I too am willing to mount this vessel of ideas," Teal'c commented in his usual way.

Everyone looked at Jack, who threw his hands up into the air.

"Hey," he said, "I've been looking for anything to get me off this stinking planet."

"Good," Carter said, "Now, it will take me about four to five days to make each of our packs, but once I get it done we can continue our missions."

"Great," Jack said, "Until then, I'm going to check up on our weaponry. If you need any help," he began, and then stopped, "Ask Teal'c or Daniel."

It took four days for Carter to get the first pack done, and Jack was able to finish his update on the weaponry while Daniel and Teal'c worked on the mechanical needs of Altair. On the fifth day, Carter presented the power packs to all of the members of SG1.5.

"Well, it took me some time, but I think I have it all worked out. Now, I need one of you to volunteer to see if this works."

The other members of the team stared at each other hesitantly for a second. It took a few moments before Jack rose from his chair.

"Alright, if someone's got to do this, it might as well be me."

Carter smiled. "Thanks, sir. I was starting to think you guys doubted me."

Jack sighed, "No, Carter. I pray to God that day will never come."

Carter continued her smiling as she picked up the power pack. "Now, lay down on the ground."

Jack followed Sam's orders to sit as still as he could, trying his best to not be nervous. It wasn't everyday, even if you are an android, that you get taken apart and reassembled. Sam opened up the chest cavity as slowly as possible, mostly to comfort Jack as she could see the uneasiness in his eyes. She slowly lowered the pack into the chest cavity and began to secure the object into place. It took around fifteen minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Jack. When it was finally over, Carter gave him a nod of accomplishment, the excitement flowing from her animatronic yet human-like face. Jack stood, paced for a minute or two. It didn't feel any different. _But how can you really tell?_ Jack thought.

"Alright," Jack said, "Let's test this out."

The others nodded and the group walked toward the Stargate.

"We need you to stay on Abydos for at least twenty-four hours before returning, to make absolutely sure that this will last longer then our natural battery life," Carter told Jack as they approached the Stargate.

"Twenty-four hours all to myself," Jack asked, "Great time to finish that novel of mine."

Carter giggled at Jack's innocent joke as Jack began to dial in the coordinates for Abydos. Before Jack could dial in the last coordinate Harlan jumped in the way.

"No, no, you cannot leave," the very irritating man screamed at them.

"Harlan, it's alright," Carter began to explain, "I figured out a way for us to leave. You see, I created a battery-like pack using a detailed combination of…"

"No, you can't leave," Harlan interrupted, "It just isn't possible."

"Well," Jack said, "We have yet to find that out, so if you'll excuse me."

Jack hit the last coordinate into the DHD and the wave of blue flowed forth from the Stargate. When it subsided, Jack took a deep breath before walking forward toward the giant circle. He turned and nodded at the others, then walked through the wormhole.

The wormhole disappeared and all the crew could do was sit and wait. It was the longest day of their lives, filled with tedious activities that were only half done. All their minds were on Jack. When the twenty-four hour mark approached, the crew made their way back to the Stargate, praying that Jack would reappear. For four minutes sat after the mark, waiting impatiently for any sign of their commander. Finally, a wormhole appeared and Jack O'Neill step out of it.

"I think it works," Jack said, smiling.

Carter jumped over and hugged Daniel, who also was smiling. She then turned to Teal'c and hugged him. The Jaffa stood there, silently. Carter ran over and hugged Jack, who picked her up and kissed her repeatedly on the cheek. Daniel went over and patted Teal'c on the back.

"Aren't you happy, Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"I am indeed, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said without showing any emotion.

Daniel simply ignored the conundrum of the emotions of a Jaffa and continued smiling.

"Alright, I guess this begins the official missions of SG1.5," Jack said with a smile.

* * *

It had been three months since Carter created the original power pack. Since then, she had created seven more packs, three more for the rest of the team and a set of spares. When everything was done, they regrouped in their command center and began a debriefing session. They went over weaponry, technical concerns, and so on. When all was said and done, they packed up the gear and headed out. Once again Harlan ruined the spirit of the moment, especially irritating Jack.

"No, no, you mustn't leave," Harlan continued rambling, "If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."

"Don't worry, Harlan," Carter said trying to comfort their "creator", "Our battery packs only last forty-eight hours, and we plan to be back at least in twenty-four just for safety."

Harlan continued his protests until they reached the gate, when he realized it was futile.

"Well," He said in disappointment, "If you must go, please promise me that you will return. It gets so lonely here."

"Oh, don't worry," Jack said with sarcasm, "How could we ever leave you? We have far too much fun."

The others smiled as Daniel pushed in the coordinates for the planet they dubbed P4W-249. It was Daniel who had spent the past few weeks copying a hundred or so coordinates from Abydos as to give this new team a few destinations.

"Well," Daniel said as he prepared to press the great red circle in the center, "Here goes nothing."

He pressed down on the red circle and the blue wave rushed forward at them. As it subsided, the crew marched forward and entered the wormhole into the unknown.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! If, and only if, I get several good response do I plan to have the next chapter up. Yes, it is done, but I'm not putting it all up until I know what everyone thinks. So, if you like it, say so, if you don't, say so. I don't care, I just want to know what everyone thinks. Oh, and if you think I didn't get something right, then tell me so I can correct it in the future._


	2. Arrival on P4W249

_Alright, I know I said I wouldn't post the next chapter until I got **several** reviews and yet I got **none**, but I decided to do it anyway. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

_**P4W-249**_

Akiiki once again saw the great blue wave that had brought upon the coming of Horus and ran for his life. He picked up the staff weapon that the rebel group had stolen and prepared to attack whoever came out of the ring. It was then that an unfamiliar set of creatures came out of the blue, literally speaking. These creatures did not adorn themselves with the bright armor that the gods came with, but wore green clothing. He rose from the position that he had been hiding in and pointed his weapon at them.

"Kree tal shal mak!"

The creatures pointed their own weapons at Akiiki, which made him flinch but only for a second.

"Teal'c," one of the creatures said, "What did he just say?"

"He wishes to know who we are, O'Neill," the one called Teal'c replied.

"Rin nok," Akiiki said with emphasis, then noticed the symbol on the one called Teal'c's forehead. "Jaffa!"

"Kel nok shree Jaffa," Teal'c said.

Akiiki was not convinced, motioning his weapon left. The creatures followed the instructions, placing their hands off their weapons.

"Look," O'Neill said, "If you can understand me, my name is Jack O'Neill. I'm from a planet called Earth. This is my team, we are called SG1. We're explorers, we mean you no harm."

Akiiki was hesitant, his hands began to shake. Could he believe what they were saying, or was it yet another trick by the angry gods?

"You will prove to me you are not Jaffa," he said after much thought.

"Alright," replied O'Neill. He lifted his shirt to reveal no X on his stomach, as did the other two. When it came to Teal'c, there was no movement.

"I do have the markings of a Jaffa, but I no longer serve the gods."

"He speaks the truth," Daniel said to Akiiki, "Why would a Jaffa join non-Jaffa if he still served the gods?"

This seemed somewhat logical to Akiiki, who lowered his weapon.

"You call yourselves SG1, and you claim to be explorers. Now why have you come here? Do you seek Ra?"

The four members of SG1 shared looks of confusion.

"Ra is dead," Teal'c finally said.

"You lie. A god cannot die." Akiiki insisted.

"Ra was no god. All of the Goa'uld are false gods," Teal'c said to him.

Akiiki was very confused at this point, beginning to raise his weapon again in their direction.

"How can this be," Akiiki asked, "I have seen the power of the god Horus myself. They have strength and power beyond comprehension."

"You mean a Goa'uld has come to your planet recently," Daniel asked.

"Yes," Akiiki answered, "Horus has come to our planet in search of our god Ra. He has punished my people for not revealing to him the location of Ra and for not staying completely faithful to our gods. That is the destruction that you see around you. Many have died for our past insolence."

"I don't know about any of that," O'Neill said, "But I can tell you that all this stuff these 'gods' do is a bunch of smoke and mirrors. That's why we're here, to help people and to battle the Goa'uld."

"You think that you can stop the gods," Akiiki asked, "Then I will help you. I am willing to die to end my people's suffering. Follow me to my camp."

SG1 nodded and followed Akiiki to his camp, which was no more then a cave with a few pieces of clothing and a blanket.

"So, let me introduce the rest of the team," O'Neill said, "I am Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Captain Carter, this is Daniel Jackson, and of course this is Teal'c."

The entire team nodded at him, causing Akiiki to nod back.

"I am Akiiki, a member of the high council of my planet."

"Now, you said the name of the Goa'uld who appeared on your planet was named Horus?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Akiiki answered, "Horus came through the great ring three days ago. He questioned our leader, Baruti, about the location of Ra. When he told Horus he did not know where Ra was, the god attacked our capital and took over the entire city. I only know of a few people who were able to go underground before being killed or enslaved by Horus' Jaffa."

"Alright, now we know the situation, what are we going to do about it?" asked O'Neill.

"Well, we don't know the entire situation," Captain Carter said, "Why is Horus looking for Ra? I assumed that all the Goa'uld knew that Ra was dead, and that they all hated Ra anyway."

"Well, according to Egyptian mythology, Horus was deemed the protector of Ra. He was given the title of Shed, or savior, most likely of Ra." Daniel answered.

"In Jaffa legend," Teal'c interjected, "Horus was the original first prime of Ra. He was deemed so loyal that he was made a god. After the god Setesh rebelled against Ra and escaped, Horus was sent out into the universe to find him. That was several hundred years ago, and he has not been heard from since."

"Well, he's back," Jack said, "And I have a feeling he's not going to take the news of Ra's death very well. Alright, here's the plan: We find the rest of the surviving members of the planet and assess the situation from there. Then we find this Horus guy's base and attack. Agreed?"

The crew all nodded, leaving Akiiki simply standing as he tried to interrupt.

"There is a problem to this plan," Akiiki said, trying to tap Jack on the shoulder.

"And what exactly would that be," Jack responded.

"Horus is no longer on the planet, but has left his first prime Shen in command. According to what I have overheard, Horus will come back with a ship full of soldiers to permanently reclaim the planet."

With this news SG1 sat still for a moment, all lost in a train of thought.

"Alright," Jack said, "Anybody got a plan B?"

_**Here are some translations**_

_**Rin nok- Silence**_

_**Kel nok shree Jaffa- I am not a Jaffa**_

_**HORUS' MOTHERSHIP**_

The Goa'uld Horus stood at his command post on the bridge of his mothership, waiting patiently for his ship to return to the base that he had established some three hundred years ago. On the planet of Ashrak, appropriately named hunter in Goa'uld, he had begun an army to prepare for some ultimate fight against Setesh. This never came, and the hunt would still continue.

_But not now_, Horus thought. He had come back to Cal Mah, where he expected some form of greeting from his lord Ra. When he arrived, however, he was stricken to find that the residents of this planet not only refused to give the location of Ra but also were lacking in faith. _I must not disappointment Ra,_ he thought. It was only a matter of time before his god would appear from his hiding place on Cal Mah and show how this was a test, nothing more. _Surely it must be that. Ra would never abandon me and my mission. Or would he? _

This was often a thought that passed through Horus' mind. When he was deemed worthy of a symbiote by Ra he was given the truth of the Goa'uld, that they were in fact not gods. While at first this angered and confused the host, the symbiote was quick to end all such thoughts.

_It is indeed fortunate,_ Horus had once thought, _that Ra's guards have always been humans. Otherwise this opportunity would never have come. _

But now, nothing was fortunate. The hunt for Setesh had gone all wrong, the traitor nowhere to be found. _Coward._

As he thought of this, the planet he had made as his home base came into view. He smiled, knowing that with the invasion of Cal Mah, his place as a strong Goa'uld and follower of Ra was sealed.

_I will be one of the strongest Goa'uld in the universe, at the right-hand side of Ra himself. And it will all happen very soon. _

"My lord," his base commander said through the short range communicator, "We are preparing for the first transport of Jaffa."

"Very well," Horus said, "I will be in orbit of the planet for two days. Transport the necessary cargo to my ship."

"Yes, my lord," the base commander said.

Horus grinned, thinking of the prize that would come with the conquering of Cal Mah. _In a short time I will have everything I ever deserved._

_**P4W-249**_

_**Resistance Headquarters**_

Jack O'Neill walked behind Akiiki, who was leading the way to the leader of the resistance. With the news of Horus' soon arrival with an army of Jaffa, the plan had changed to building the resistance and taking the planet before Horus returned.

_Hope these guys got more then bows and arrows_, Jack thought to himself. Finally Akiiki stopped before a large tent, which he entered for a few minutes.

"Colonel, I think that we shouldn't tell anyone that you and Daniel killed Ra," Carter told him in a hushed voice.

"Why, you'd think that they'd be happy," Jack responded.

"I agree with her, Jack," Daniel interjected, "If Horus is looking for Ra, it means that he is still very loyal. From what I've learned so far about the Goa'uld, they are not ones to care about anyone but themselves. Imagine a Goa'uld finding out he's free from his master and being angry about it. More importantly, imagine him finding the people who killed his master right under his nose."

Jack sat for a moment, thinking over what Daniel had said. _Why does he have to be so smart?_

"Alright, alright, I get the picture. So, what do we do?"

"Well," Carter, "I imagine that the most logical thing to do would be prepare these rebels for combat. Just by looking, I can only assume that they aren't ready for a fight with a squadron of soldiers from Earth, let alone an entire army of Jaffa."

"And furthermore, O'Neill, we must be shown that these people are willing to sacrifice a great deal for their freedom," Teal'c added.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture," Jack said in slight frustration. _Why does everyone around me always have to make sense?_

"So," Jack said to Akiiki, "Does you resistance have a leader, or something to that affect?"

"Yes, he was the prince of our nation and head of the council. He was badly wounded when Horus arrived and attacked our city. Yet he remains here, with our people, trying his best to rally us against the Jaffa."

"Well," Jack responded, "Let's go meet this guy."

Akiiki nodded and led them through the tent. Even for a fairly large tent there was more room in there then at first glance. About twenty people filled the room, some wounded and being cared for, others simply standing there. Akiiki led the team to the back of the tent, where on one of the few beds lay who they could only assume was Bes.

"Who are these people, Akiiki," he asked.

"They came through the Chappa'ai, Prince Bes. I was unsure at first if I should trust them, but I examined the situation and decided that they could help."

"How could you do this!" Bes shouted at Akiiki as loud as he could in his condition. "These are strangers, outsiders, with weapons that could destroy us with the same force as Horus. We have been shown what happens when people come through the Chappa'ai, and I will not have such a mistake happen again to my people."

"Excuse me, your highness," Daniel interrupted, catching the attention of Bes, "But we mean you no harm. We've actually come here to help you."

"Why should I trust you? Can you make the sun stand still, or change the weather to form a sand storm? Can you do all the things that the god Horus can do?"

"Horus is not a god. He is a false god, like all of the Goa'uld," Teal'c said in his usual form.

"Quiet, fool," Bes shouted in Teal'c's direction. He sat for a moment, cooled down. "So," he finally said, "you say you have come to help, have you? Then we will talk. Akiiki, leave us."

Akiiki bowed to the prince and then left the private sector of the tent.

"If you'll just hear us out, we'll do our best to help you. Trust me, we can handle almost anything," Jack said to Bes.

"I don't know about that," Bes responded, "But I do know that you speak the truth about one thing. I know that Horus is not a god. I know what he plans to do, and that he will stop at nothing to get it. My people have been ignorant, foolishly following Horus and his first prime like sheep. Many of them have already joined the ranks of Horus' men, willingly accepting slavery. What few that have remained with me are not really rebels, but those who fear the same death that my father and many others suffered."

"I'm sorry about your father," Daniel said with sympathy, "But I must ask, how did you know that Horus is not a god?"

Bes gave a great exhaled breath. "It was my father who told me, as his father told him and so on. Some nine-hundred and seventy four years ago, Ra appeared for the last time to our planet. And for the first time since anyone could remember, he was truly angry. It was said that he was always an angry god, but always cared for Cal Mah for some special reason. When he came to the planet that day, he was in search of someone. Hours earlier, the god Setesh had come through the Chappa'ai in search of refuge. Our people accepted him, as was the custom for our planet. When Ra came, he began a global search for Setesh.

My people were unaware of what Setesh had done, and no one knew where he truly was on the planet. Ra tortured many, enslaved others. It was eventually Setesh himself who informed my ancestor, Caivek, of the true nature of all the Goa'uld. In exchange for this knowledge, and some Goa'uld weaponry, Caivek secretly led Setesh to the Chappa'ai one night after defeating the guards. When Setesh could not be found, Ra sent Horus out to find Setesh, and from that day on Ra had never returned. Caivek created the tradition of commemorating Ra's final moments on our planet as a cover to keep any civil unrest from occurring. It was always assumed among the royal family that Ra would never return, but something worse has happened now."

Jack whistled and then said, "Wow, that's a long and complicated story. Next time, create a short version." Jack motioned his team to a corner of the tent. "Alright people," he began, "Now we know the story. What are we going to do about it?"

"It seems that these people will not accept that Horus is a false god," Teal'c said, "So we must prove this to them in some way."

"Yes," Carter continued, "If we can make them see what the Goa'uld are really like, then they'll see what they're really worshiping. Hopefully, from that point, we'll be able to create some sort of rebellion and get some more fire power against these Jaffa."

"Carter, no offense to these guys, but I hardly think that bows and arrows are going to compete with staff weapons," Jack exclaimed.

"We have these staff weapons, and several others," Bes said, able to clearly hear them despite their distance.

"Well you could have told us that rather then the history lesson," Jack said in irritation.

Bes smiled. "I believe that your plan can work. Now all we need is proof of the falsehood of Horus."

"I believe we can help with that," Daniel stepped forward and said.

"Well then," Jack responded, "Let's get this party started."

"Indeed."

* * *

_Ok, so what did you think? This is just about to where I haven't written much more, so if someone out there likes it tell me. _

_Oh, here are a few notes-_

_This is not Heru'ur, this is Horus. In this fanfic, they are two different people, Horus having not actually been in the show. _

_The story of how Setesh left the planet and all is something I debated putting here, so please tell me what you think. Hope everyone enjoys and please review, thanks!!!_


	3. 22 Hours of Battery Power Remaining

_Sooo... I'm alive. Like anyone could really care, but... yeah... Well, I recently rekindled my love of Stargate and in doing so remembered this story. I realized I never actually finished it even though I really liked the idea. Now, slowly, I plan to finish it. Sorry about this long wait, for anyone who actually cares. I know this hasn't been a very popular story, but as the author I kinda care about it and I hope to finish it. For anyone out there that cares to read, thanks for waiting and I'm sorry for the long delay._

* * *

**P4W-249**

22 Hours of Battery Power Remaining

Chisisi walked in formation with the rest of the Jaffa. His armor began to push against his chest, forcing him to adjust it with the hand that wasn't carrying his staff weapon. For three days his unit had patrolled these streets, creating terror in the hearts of all those who walked by. At the moment the streets were empty, those still in the city hiding in their homes. That did not stop many a Jaffa from forcing his way into the home simply to put fear into the inhabitants. Chisisi was never around when that happened. Although he was nothing more then a simply soldier of a Jaffa it was always Chisisi who would scorn and sometimes prevent others from tormenting the local population.

_It isn't right, _Chisisi thought, _To condemn these people now. They will surely find the light and worship their god when they realize what they have done._

The patrol went past the corridor that Chisisi had seen so many times before. However, this time something caught his eye. Or, it should be said, caught his ear. As he passed by, he heard the most ever so faint cracking of rock, as of someone who is walking on broken gravel. Being at the end of the line, Chisisi decided it was his duty to investigate.

_It would not be the first time the rebels had planned an ambush._

While the rebels had very primitive weaponry compared to the Jaffa staff weapons and

Zat'N'ktel, that did not stop some from resisting the urge to fight. Some Jaffa had lost, their weapons now being used in raids by the rebel groups.

_They cannot resist their gods. No one can._

Chisisi held his staff weapon forward as he walked into the dark opening. It was silent, nothing being heard except his own breathing. He began to turn around, rejoining his unit, but suddenly he felt something brush up against his back. He quickly turned around, swinging his staff weapon in a ready position. As he did, he felt the weapon being taken from his hands, and the butt of the staff came into his face. Before he could regain composure, another blow came to his head causing him to fade. As he looked up, he was able to get a small glance at his attack. It was a woman, wearing a form of green clothing, with short hair with blonde hair. He began to reach up, in some form of defense, but before he could do so he felt the sting of a Zat'N'ktel shot. Everything dimmed around him as he passed out…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam held the staff weapon in her hand as she glanced at Akiiki with a stunned look on her face.

"Why did you kill him," Sam demanded.

"I didn't," he responded. "This is a Zat'N'ktel. The first shot merely stuns. The second kills, and the third disintegrates."

"Disintegrates," Carter questioned, "As in…"

"Yes," Akiiki finished her sentence, "Gone without a trace."

At this Carter merely raised her eyebrows and moved toward the doorway. She looked down the road where the Jaffa unit was still marching, keeping ever so quiet as to not be heard. When they went around the corner and out of sight, she moved out into the open. As if coming out of the walls themselves, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and finally Akiiki joined her.

"We have taken a prisoner, a Jaffa, who may know something of use," Akiiki informed the others.

"Alright, good job," Jack complimented both Akiiki and Sam, "But one guy ain't gonna do much good when we face the bulk of this army. We need to keep up the reconnaissance mission while training the others. Daniel, Teal'c, you guys think you can manage to get back to the camp by yourselves?"

The two men nodded in response.

"Good. You take the Jaffa, see what you can get out of him. Sam, Akiiki, and I will keep up here and assess the situation. We rendezvous at 1900 hours back at the gate. Everyone got it?"

The entire group nodded.

"Alright, move out."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack lifted his weapon as he turned the corner, moving it forward as he glanced down the street. The streets were nothing but dirt roads between the small homes and other buildings in the city, but with the invasion these modest streets had as much traffic as a highway. Every other street that he and his reconnaissance team walked down had at least two groups of Jaffa patrolling it.

_If we don't get something done soon, this ain't gonna be pretty._

Jack looked over to where Sam and Akiiki waited patiently for his move. He turned his weapon around the corner and began to move down the path. His senses went into a heightened state, he began to notice everything around him, every sound and movement. Finally he felt good, the old Jack coming out of this android shell. The movements seemed right, everything coming together. They moved forward, down one street, through an alleyway, until finally they could see the center of the town. There Jack could see a force of Jaffa like he had never imagined. Somewhere near a three hundred Jaffa stood in a perfect line, waiting patiently for their orders from Shen, Horus' first prime. Shen was a large man, an obvious warrior, with a dark look on his that showed power and control.

"Obi-tan," Shen shouted to his troops.

"Your god Horus has sent word that he will return within four days, and that he demands results from all of his Jaffa. The people of this planet will no longer be ignorant to the gods, and we shall bring it upon ourselves to make sure of that. We will strike fear into the hearts of many until all people of Cal Mah worship their gods."

There was a cheer from the Jaffa, Shen raising his hands in triumph.

Jack shook his head in disgust.

_Bunch of creeps. Think they can roam around the galaxy like this._

Jack looked over to Sam and Akiiki. The two were wide eyed, staring as he had been at the large force of Jaffa. He snapped, making them turn to look at him. He moved his hand, signaling them to fall back. As the three moved around the corner to a safe distance, they each gave a great sigh.

"Well, that was a little too close for comfort," Sam said.

Both Jack and Akiiki nodded, glancing back over their shoulders at the army.

"I have never seen so many grouped together," Akiiki proclaimed, rather shell-shocked by the mere sight of the men.

Jack nodded.

"It was the announcement that got me," he said.

"Yeah, that Horus was going to be back in four days. It's going to get really complicated soon," Sam said.

"We should go to the camp and inform Daniel and Teal'c about this. Lead the way, Akiiki."

They began to walk, moving silently about the town as best they could to avoid the guards. Jack looked back, could see the face of Shen. The man's face was full of evil, such evil that it was almost indescribable. It scared him a little, but he shook it off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel paced silently as Teal'c talked to the leaders of Cal Mah. They had been introduced by Bes, had began to speak of the cruelty that was sure to be imposed by the Goa'uld. It had been difficult, to say the least. Daniel had tried at first, but somehow his wording seemed to get in the way. Then again, these people seemed to feel better around Teal'c for some reason. Walking over to his Jaffa, Daniel put a hand on Teal'c's shoulder.

Daniel whispered, "How's it going?"

"They are debating amongst themselves over whether to join our cause or not, Daniel Jackson."

The archeologist only nodded a bit, hoping that this debate would not only go their way, but also pick up the pace.

"Well, tell me whenever a decision is reached."

"Of course, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c nodded, turned back to the leaders and continued to discuss the issue.

Even from the distance that he stood, Daniel could tell that the conversation wasn't going incredibly well. Voices were tense, and he could catch a few words that become too loud every so often.

"No, no, no!" Turning around to the voices, Daniel stared at the man who had started to shout.

"Aapep! We must be open and willing to listen to these travelers!"

"No, no, no!" The man named Aapep threw his arms up in anger. "How can you speak like this? Calling rebellion against the gods, saying you shall try to stop the Jaffa! It's not possible, it's suicide!"

"No, we can do it…" Daniel moved over toward the group again, rubbed his temples in thought. "We've done it before, it's just… going to take everyone to come together."

"No!" There was force in the man's voice now, the anger increasing in a dangerous way. "This is treachery against the gods… and it cannot be tolerated." Aapep walked out of the tent, huffing about in irritation.

"Well…" Daniel turned over to Teal'c. "That went well."

"No it did not, Daniel Jackson. It did not go well in the least."

"Not now, Teal'c… Not now…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Colonel, we've got company…"

Jack looked around the corner that Major Carter had seen, glanced back around. Sure enough, there were two squads of Jaffa coming down towards them and no other paths to move down.

"Alright… get into positions…" He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Then again, it rarely did.

The first Jaffa squad moved down the street peacefully, marching past the trio without noticing them.

_One down, one to go._

As the second squad moved down, however, Jack noticed that they seemed to have a better sense of scouting. They were already searching the little corners and such that would hide someone. Slowly, the Jaffa came closer to where the group hid, forcing Jack to quickly come up with some form of a plan. Lifting his hand, the Colonel waited patiently for the Jaffa to come by. When they were near, very near, Jack dropped his hand and came out of hiding, firing into the squad.

Sam and Akiiki followed suit, firing into the crowd of Jaffa with their separate weapons. Several of them fell quickly, others began to fire at will at both sides of the street. However, the Jaffa were too greatly surprised and were forced to fall back. As they fled the street, the trio moved out of their hiding spots and started an offensive attack.

"We gotta get outta here…"

"We're on it, Colonel." Sam fired into the retreating Jaffa troops one more time before moving toward another street. "If I remember correctly, this one should take us away from the city."

"It will." Akiiki recognized the street himself, nodded.

"Alright, let's go down it then." Jack didn't wait five seconds before he was walking toward away from the small skirmish site.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first squad had arrived shortly after, witnessed the carnage that had been inflicted up their fellow Jaffa.

Their commander growled under his breath, greatly angered by their discovery.

"Mol kek!"

The Jaffa squad moved out, marching in every direction that their enemy could have gone.

As his troops marched forward, the commander went back to report what had happened.

"My lord!" Shen turned to the Jaffa, stared into his eyes. "My lord, there has been an attack by the rebels. A squad of Jaffa have been killed."

"Rin nok! You dare come to me with this!" The First Prime scowled in anger. "They are pathetic rebels! Mol kek!"

"Yes, my lord, of course." The commander, now well past his arrogance and anger, marched away toward his men.

"Hassak…" Shen shook his head in disgrace, annoyed at the pettiness of this lowly Jaffa. "That these rebels were worthy of any the simplest of care. They will all day, by the hands of their god."

_**Resistance Headquarters**_

20 Hours of Battery Power Remaining

"Daniel Jackson, we have not heard back from O'Neill and Major Carter in sometime. Should we not send a search party to look for them?"

Daniel shook his head, looked out the tent. "No, we can't, not now. We've yet to convince all of these men that we're actually on their side. We've got to figure out how to get them to join us before we start sending out anyone."

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded, knew that their efforts were not going exactly as planned. "Perhaps we should use a different form of approach."

"What were you thinking?"

"Possibly…" Before Teal'c could finished his sentence he was zapped and fell to his knees. Behind him stood Aapep, a Zat in his hands.

"Woah, woah, woah…" Daniel held his hands up, tried not to have the surprise come across his entire face. "Aapep… Please, you need to hear everything…"

"Rin nok!" Aapep raised his weapon, stared hard into Daniel's eyes. "You have dared to defy the gods… and you wish the death upon my people, upon all of us… I cannot allow that."

It didn't take more then three seconds for Daniel to hit the ground and lose all senses.

_**Translations:**_

Mol kek – Kill them all.

Rin nok – Silence.

Hassak – Weakling, fodder, fool. (A general insult)

* * *

_Well, I hope this was worth the wait... Though most likely it really isn't. Sorry once again._


	4. Surprises

_Ummmm... So... Wow... I haven't even looked at this story in a long time. Between the papers and the readings at school and dealing with work, I haven't really had time to write stuff I wanted to. Then I remembered how long I made everyone wait before, and I couldn't do that again. So, yes, everyone waited for months and it's not nearly as long as the other chapters, but I wanted to update. Hope everyone out there is doing well, thank you so very much for being patient, and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Keep moving, people. They're not that far behind."

Jack wondered how an android body could still have the same form of fatigue as a natural human body.

_You'd think Harlan could've fixed that._

The Jaffa were closing in on them, though not as fast as they could have. The direct order and detail that their commander demanded allowed Jack, Carter and Akiiki to flee through some of the lesser traveled streets and remain hidden.

"Come, this way. There is a trench nearby."

"Let me guess," Jack said, nearly stopping. "Sewer system."

Akiiki only nodded, walked quickly over to the small trench and over to a single door. "This is the only passage way into the sewers in this part of the city. We must hurry, though. They may spot us."

"Well sir… Commanding officer first…"

Jack merely rolled her eyes, walked through the doorway. Sam followed closely behind him, watching as the light faded once Akiiki closed the passageway off from the light.

"It will take us some time to get back to the surface, but there is a good chance that we will no longer have the Jaffa behind us."

"Well of course. They're not crazy enough to go through the sewers." Jack tried not to think about what he was stepping through, still found it annoying how these emotions still affected him as if he really was human. "How long will it take us to get outta this place?"

"Some time, I believe. The sun was past the middle of the sky when we came through, it will be nearly gone by the time we reach the surface."

Jack tried to figure that in his head, thinking the distance and the time in his head.

"That's around two or three hours, maybe four hours, sir. By the time we reach the surface…" Sam knew that their battery packs needed to be recharged in a short amount of time. Though it could last up to 48 hours, a twenty-four hour recharge was what they had planned and what she had recommended.

"I know, Major. We've got to pick up the speed. Let's just hope Daniel and Teal'c are having more progress than we are."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Slowly Daniel regained consciousness, though his body didn't seem to want him to. His head throbbed, and when examining the back of it Daniel found a lump.

"Great, must have hit a rock or something…"

"It was indeed, Daniel Jackson."

Looking up at the voice, Daniel saw Teal'c sitting in the corner of the room they occupied, cross legged and eyes closed.

"What happened, Teal'c?"

"Do you not remember, Daniel Jackson? We were betrayed by Aapep and those who still remain loyal to the Goa'uld. They have imprisoned us here."

It did come back to Daniel, the meeting with Bes and the other leaders, their hesitation, and then the surprise of being shot.

"Any idea where we are, exactly?"

"No, it does not appear that we are still in the same vicinity as the camp. I believe that we have been moved."

Daniel nodded, thinking to himself. For one, that lump wasn't going to help his thinking process, and for another Jack and Sam were going to have a problem with all of this.

"Do you know where they took Bes?"

"I do not, Daniel Jackson. It appears that we are here by ourselves."

Nodding once again, Daniel's thought process finally started to work. Looking down at his watch, which along with the others he had programmed to countdown, he read the numbers silently. Releasing an irritated breath, Daniel repeated the time to Teal'c, "We were out for three hours… That's 17 hours of battery power before we hit the mark. Sam wanted to get us outta here by then."

"I am in remembrance of that statement, Daniel Jackson. I believe that we can return to the Stargate in enough time to return."

"Really? Do you have a plan?"

Opening his eyes for the first time, Teal'c responded simply. "Not at the present time."

Sighing, Daniel looked at the gates that separated them from freedom. _Jack, Sam, you two better hurry. I have a feeling that we're going to be in trouble soon._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sun caught all six eyes off guard when they reached the surface.

"Akiiki, where exactly are we now?"

Covering his eyes from the sunset, Akiiki looked around. "Not far from the camp. We should arrive soon, before the sun is gone."

"Good, good. We gotta get Daniel and Teal'c."

Nodding, Akiiki moved forward in silence, leaving Jack and Sam to occupy the rear of their group.

"Sir, I've been thinking…"

"Carter, you know I don't like it when you say that. Rarely does it mean something good is about to happen."

"Sorry, sir… But I have. What exactly do we tell them when we say we have to go? I mean, we can't exactly explain that we're…" Sam looked over at Akiiki, said in a hushed voice, "Androids."

"Carter, somehow I don't think he knows what the word 'android' means." This question had bothered Jack for a while as well. It wouldn't be easy to do, leaving them for a short amount of time to change packs and then return. Theoretically, according to Carter, the pack could last for 48 hours straight. However, this had never been properly tested, and the prospect of losing battery life in the middle of a battle didn't seem very promising to him.

"Alright, Carter, I suggest we just explain that we have to resupply for whatever is going to happen soon. Though, now that I think about it, you really should have made sure these things could last longer."

"I tried, sir, but it's not really that simple. After our basic test of twenty-four hours I found that the battery had increased its power usage with each passing hour after the first eighteen. I've yet to perfect it, but according to what I've seen the power level at around thirty-six hours could be dangerous. By forty-eight hours, it's almost critical. A twenty-four time frame just seemed…"

"I know, Carter, I know. Logical." He smirked a bit, still thinking. "Still, once we get back and settle for a little while, see what you can do. I'd prefer not to explode if something happens."

"Of course, sir." Sam was always glad when Jack got a little sarcastic. It calmed her down, to some extent. However, at a certain point she did feel like he overdid it.

Akiiki had stopped ahead of them, looking around. "I do not understand. We should have encountered someone by now, someone on watch."

Jack nodded, followed the sand around them. The dune ahead of them, if he remembered correctly, would lead them toward the resistance headquarters where Daniel and Teal'c were. However, Jack also remembered seeing about five or six men positioned around this area to keep guard. The fact that they weren't around didn't make him feel great about their situation.

"Alright, keep your eyes open. Let's move forward."

Akiiki nodded, as did Sam. Moving over slowly, the trio came over the dune and looked at the sight in front of their. No smoke rose from the scene, and yet it was clear that some sort of battle had taken place here. The camp was deserted, a few weapons lay about, and even a body or two. Grimacing, Jack moved forward, weapon ready for anything. After searching each tent individually, all three looked at each other.

"Everyone's just... gone."

The native of the planet, who had a slightly panicked expression on his face when they first saw the camp, was coming close to absolute anger. "We have been betrayed! It must have been one of the leaders, those foolish men! Everything we have worked for, all who have been lost!..."

"Hey, calm down." Jack reached out, put a hand on Akiiki's shoulder. "I know, it's not good. We've got to think. Who could it be? Where could everyone have been taken?"

Nodding, Akiiki thought for a second, still cursing slightly under his breath. "Most likely taken back toward the city. But we must not go there without the light. They will have patrols still out, and it will be much too dark be prepared. No one has ever come back from their night patrols."

Cursing under his breath as well, Jack paced for a moment. This was going south faster then he could catch up, and eventually it was all going to get too far out of hand. Looking down at his watch, he read the numbers silently. _Sixteen hours, twenty-three minutes, seventeen seconds… sixteen seconds… fifteen seconds…_

* * *

_So that was what I've got. Only took me months to write that and I feel terrible about that. I'm always interested in what readers think, so please tell me. Thanks again._

_P.S. It's April, I get out in less then a month... Which is awesome, but that's beside the point. With less papers to write and only work to deal with, hopefully I'll have more time to finish this. My desire is to have this story finished before the new school year, and hopefully be able to start on a sequel. I know, I haven't even got far into this story and I want a sequel. Me and my desire to look far into the future._


End file.
